purefallout3fandomcom-20200214-history
Escape!
The quest begins with Amata Drastically trying to wake you up. She tells you that your has left Vault 101 and Jonas is dead. Every member of the vault security team is toldto attack you because the Overseer thinks that you are responsible for your dad's leaving, and along with that, Radroaches have also infested the vault. Amata offers a 10mm Pistol to the player; it can either be accepted or refused, but if you don't Amata will use it in a scene later. The player may also tell off Amata, resulting in her simply remaining in the room. The player may still leave, however. You can escape many different ways, such as run and gun, sneak around (or even run and hide), but don't forget the equipment on the table and in the dresser when you first get control. When you leave the room you'll be confronted by Officer Kendall, but he will immediately turn his attention to three radroaches, so he can be ignored. Head left. Butch DeLoria should come running down the hallway begging you for help. His mom is being attacked by radroaches, and he's afraid of them. You can help him either by talking him into killing the radroaches himself (either through a speech check, or by lending him your BB Gun or Baseball Bat if you have it on you) or by killing them for him. You may also choose to simply walk away, convince him his mother is doomed and he should save himself through a speech check, or even kill him yourself. You can still save his mother if you do that. No matter which solution you choose, you almost always get his Tunnel Snake Outfit which gives you +5 to Melee Weapons, either because he gives it to you out of gratitude or because he dies and you can loot it off his corpse (he appears later so it is highly suggested that you don't kill him or let him die). In the nearby diner is the body of Grandma Taylor(Did she stay there that long after your Birthday?). Her corpse is open for scavenging, although only a Vault Jumpsuit is able to be taken. Officer Gomez will run into you and tell you to leave the Vault, allowing you to go free. You have a few options here involving the officer, two of which involve blaming him for Jonas' death. Andy can be found torching Radroaches in this corridor. Stanley is hiding in your Dad's office behind a Very Easy lock, but you can either pick it, or wait until Andy kills the radroaches, at which point he'll come out on his own. The BobbleHead-Medicine is on the desk if you didn't pick it up when going to take your G.O.A.T. Pick it up if you haven't already for a permanent +10 to your Medicine skill. When you enter the Atrium, you will see two of your fellow vault dwellers contemplating escape, referencing your father in the process. Tom Holden will rashly run into the guarded corridor, shouting his name and asking to be let through. Mary Holden will comment on his rashness, before running to her death after his at the hands of security. However, if the guards are engaged before they rush in, they will instead flee. Saving them in this fashion has no effects later in the game. The security officers themselves hold 10mm Pistols, Police Batons, and Vault Security Armor and helmets, so killing them for these items may be a good idea, though this may require the use of Stimpaks on the harder difficulties, or if your character specializes in melee combat. The door at the end of the corridor leads to the Vault entrance, but is well beyond your lockpick skills. The route you will need to follow is through the security door just to the right of the entrance. It has been jammed open with a locker, which occasionaly contains a few useless items. Continue up the stairs. Now that you are on the upper level of the Atrium, the facing doorway will be open, the two doors on the wall to your left are inaccessible. As you head to the only open door, you will pass a windowed room with Allen Mack and Gloria Mack inside. Allen will begin shouting at you, blaming you and your father for the infestation that they are in. Security Chief Hannon is usually found wandering around here as well and will attack you. There will be a dead maintenance worker by a toolbox containing random toolbox loot, the body contains tinted glasses and a Utility Vault Suit, which if you did not take from your dresser, you should consider taking now. Continuing through the only door beside the one you entered through, follow the corridor. When you turn the corner, you'll hear Amata and her father, the Overseer, talking. The conversation is, in fact, an interrogation about your whereabouts.. If you let Amata keep the 10mm Pistol, she will free herself by shooting Mack. If you enter the room, Amata will flee and Mack will attempt to kill you, but he can be ignored or killed if you wish. The Overseer can be spoken to in this room. Asking him for the Overseer's Office Key and terminal password will result in his refusal. If he is threatened for the keys, he will attack, but if Amata is threatened, he will give in. You can also choose to say you'll escape without them. The keys may also be pickpocketed from him, or found in lockers near the door and computer. A key can be found in a dresser in the Overseers room, where Amata is found after she shoots Mack. The Overseer can also be killed for the keys (or in retaliation for Jonas' death), resulting in Amata becoming upset and Allen Mack becoming the new Overseer by the time of Trouble at the Homefront. If the player gives him his/her weapons and ammo, the Overseer will turn hostile and attempt to attack, regardless of whether or not the player had any at the time. The Overseer may try to find a weapon if that happens to be the case, but the player can beat him to where he's going. The Overseer will continue to attack after that,with his fists. If the Overseer is not hostile and further dialogue is attempted after the conversation, he will simply say he has "nothing else to say to you". The player can also choose to simply ignore the confrontation and sneak on by, at the small price of missing out on the items in the room. If you attack Officer Mack and kill him, Amata will run to her room and thank you for saving her (if you didn't give her the pistol) but let Mack come and attack you especially if you do not want to kill the Overseer. Because if you attack the cop in V.A.T.S with a melee weapon, the Overseer will stand in front of Mack and get hit and attack. There are three ways to resolve this if he attacks: Kill the Overseer, run and be chased by Alphanso to the door of the vault where he will remain along with the other cops, use the kill command when he draws his baton. The next room has Jonas' corpse. He has the Vault Lab Uniform on him, which gives a +5 to your Science skill. The desk by his body may have Shotgun Shells, or some Pre-War Money. Amata will be waiting in the connecting room if she was rescued. If the gun was not accepted at the beginning of the quest, she will present it to the player when spoken to. Her room has 5 bobby pins in her dresser. The Overseer's room has a full magazine of 10mm Ammo, as well as a copy of the Overseer's Office Key. If the player does not pick up a key to the office, the red door to the Overseer's office will have to be picked. The lockers in here have a large amount of 10mm ammo, and the Overseer's Terminal Password. If not picked up, the terminal will have to be hacked. It's worth noting, however, that doing either of the these will result in EXP, but simply using the key or password will not. Once logged onto the computer, you can select the "Open Overseer's Tunnel" option to proceed through the secret passage, or read through several files that will help you in the Wasteland. A door is at the end of the tunnel: once through, you'll find yourself in a small room with a switch on the wall. Once activated, it will reveal a larger room. There's another switch here that will open the vault door. Once opened, Amata will come down, regardless of whether or not you helped her, and say goodbye. Shortly after this, another door will open and more security officers will enter. Any one that did not die earlier will also show up. Beyond the doors that they entered through are various containers available for looting (mostly junk). Killing the officers is still optional, but note that the ones with guns can be damaging if left alone. Either way, your final objective is to run through the exit and reach the final door between you and the Wasteland. When the door is examined, the game will offer you one last chance to change your character's name, race, initial S.P.E.C.I.A.L. stats, tagged skills, gender, and initial appearance. Note that the character's hairstyle may be changed later through various NPCs, and his/her appearance may be changed through Pinkerton. Exiting the Vault earns you 200 EXP for completing the quest, enough for the first level-up. Regardless of how much EXP you gain during this quest, you will not level up until this point.